Ranma, Eminent Future
by AliceOnClouds
Summary: Ranma has been having strange dreams, what will change, what will not, what dreams will be shattered and how many lives will be saved. Find out what a strange series of events can do to the life of our water cursed martial artist. "The tides of time are changing, the future is unpredictable" - Sailor Pluto


Ranma Eminent Future

The Dreams

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

All rights to the plot reserved, the characters and their attributes belong to their respective owners, no profit is being made from the creation of this, this story has been created with the purpose of developing my creative skills.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Time seemed to slow down for one such as Ranma these were the times he, soon to be she, wished that her father had died in some terrible accident a long time ago.

He knew that this was the morning ritual for someone such as him, a martial artist, but that was exactly the point. The first few times his father came up with this training regimen, so that he could defend himself during his sleep, he had called him crazy, then he got used to it and found it to be slightly fun, now, after those long and hard training years on the road, it was just annoying.

As he flew down in the direction of what he knew was the backyard pond, he caught a glimpse of something he had never seen before, in the year he had been living here with the Tendos, Kasumi was working in the kitchen, a white soft aura around her as she took care of the food for breakfast, she emanated peace and serenity in large amounts, it was almost as if looking at an angel, he though.

Soon though he's reverie was broken as he fell head first into the pond, his, now her, father hot on her tracks. The usual battle ensued as both combatants fought bravely in the hope of strengthening their own self's by fighting someone that was, almost, an equal.

While fighting her father Ranma thought of the weird dream she had been having these last few nights, it was weird for she was on the moon and there were people walking around without a care, as if gravity or the lack of air meant nothing, but the most amazing thing was that she was female and it did not seem to matter to her, that was what made her shudder in the brief moments that she could remember the dream while waking up.

*...* Ranma Dream *...*

In her dreams she was dressed in a golden gown, it seemed to almost shine by itself without the aid of light. In her hand was a crystal, she did not know if it was hers but it seemed to be a something pure, almost radiating peace and willing to aid her in her every will.

Then came the huge dark cloud and the attacks, she watched as the city fought and then laid in ruins, some soldiers in, shudder, Fukus of different colors fought bravely with a magic power she never saw, now, they laid dead around her as she faced, crystal in hand, the horror that was in front of her. A dark specter of what once was the ruling queen of earth, possessed by the evil darkness of the Negaverse.

The crystal in her hand pulsed willing her thoughts into motion, to banish and destroy this evil entity, for moments light and darkness fought and struggled against each other, it was a battle that seemed like it would end in a drawn.

Her thoughts on the billions of people that had been killed, the souls that now lay in the limbo, waiting to be reborn, and those that had simply been consumed, all around her laid a field of chaos and destruction, then she thought of the Fuku wearing soldiers, some just little girls, others women in the making, now lying dead at her feet.

Her resolve became clear, the light shone brighter than the sun and with a scream the evil forces were banished to somewhere where they would not be able to escape from for a long time.

As this was done she fell to her knees and then to the ground, rolling over she looked at the remains of what was once star system ruling empire. She could feel life draining away from her, and as a last wish, she willed it so that those Fuku wearing soldiers would be reborn in a time and age where they could protect and fight for the earth once more. As she lay there, now waiting for death to conquer her body, only one though remained in her mind, farewell my daughter.

*...* Ranma Dream *...*

Ranma shuddered, as she finished remembering the glimpses of her dream, this cost her, a punch and kick from her father, left her side stinging a bit. Focusing with more intensity than ever Ranma fought harder than needed and soon her father was flying, unconscious, into the pond, where soon laid a floating panda. Ranma sighed as she now had to drag him out of the pond less he drown, each would make her life easier, but he was her father.

Soon all of them were together eating breakfast, Ranma shot a glance at Kasumi, she no longer had that aura that he had seen while crashing down into the pond, it was eerie how things around here could always take a turn for the strange and the bizarre.

Ranma looked into the kitchen, she knew Kasumi had a kettle around there ready to turn her back into a guy, or so she hoped. As it happened Akane caught the glance she had given Kasumi and, to her ignorance, was seething with anger in her eyes waiting for another excuse to send her trough the roof, courtesy of Akane airlines.

That moment wasn't that far as it so usually happened, as soon as Ranma tried to give Kasumi another glance, he was just peering into the kitchen, she sprung to life and Ranma took into the sky.

Kasumi looked at her younger sister with a disapproving look, albeit it was pretty much ignored, as Akane got up from the table and gathered her things to go to school.

Ranma took upon herself to try and comprehend what had she done to deserve such treatment. It was a futile exercise of her brain cells. As she looked around she noticed that she was flying far and fast, she did not know where she was, but she could bet it was not Nerima.

"Damn, the tomboy must have packed some punch in there. I think I will have to pull a stop to this flight." Gathering her Ki Ranma looked into the path of her flight and smiled, right in front of her and approaching fast was the top of a tower. A Ki blast to the right changed her path just a bit to the left, she shot her hands out to grab onto the structure that held a communication dish, changing her momentum from a forward one to a downward one. Her smile broke into a grin as her feet met the roof of the tower. The grin, was one of a job well done and of the simple fact that she was so far from Nerima that she could claim the day to herself and miss school altogether.

She walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, to her luck, she saw that she was in shopping district and with a chuckle she called upon her father Umisenken and dropped to the ground by jumping from roof to roof.

Soon she was walking as an invisible ghost between the crowds looking at anything that called upon her interest, passing some classmates she grinned once more and decided to see what they were doing, when they should be in school, like her. As she made her way through the rows and rows of shops, following her preys as a great hunter with a lust for the chase.

She stopped as she saw them enter a shop she had never seen before, a shop with too much sparkles and pink to her disgust. One thing caught her eyes although, the image of one of those Fuku clad soldiers, it was not exactly how she remembered them, but then again it was a dream.

Swallowing her horror for the pink world that laid in front of her, she took a step inside, her resolve wavering before her eyes. With a firm though she willed herself, Ranma Saotome never loses. As she stepped inside, her eyes became like saucers, the store was packed with so many fangirls that she had to fight the urge to flee and her concentration wavered, such that for moments her invisibility dropped like a stone into the depths of the ocean.

Struggling to fight the urges that had assaulted her, she called upon herself the Soul of Ice skill, the air around her formed a tiny wisp of mist, the fangirls in front of her, felt a chill run down her spines and quickly turned around, only to find nothing there. Ranma now with her mind centered and clear as she clung to the ceiling, her focus came to a point. To find what and who those Fuku clad soldiers were.

Looking around she gazed upon the raised platform at the back of the store. *So this is an event of sorts…* she thought, then the whispers that were going around fell silence and a woman walked up to the platform.

"Ladies welcome to the presentation of the new merchandise of the Sailor Senshi. As you all know our research team struggles to find and show to you all there is to know about these Sailors. Today we are ready to show you what we have concluded to be two more of such soldiers. They go by the name or Uranus and Neptune, and here we present the clothes they wear to the detail we could find." A woman dressed in one of now familiar to Ranma Fukus stepped onto the platform.

"Dressed in a dark blue skirt, a bow of the same color on her back, a white bodice and a yellow bow in the chest and a blue stone in its center with blue strips in the shoulders, and carrying a blue motif, we present to you our most exact replica of Sailor Uranus!" Ranma almost fell off the ceiling as the cheering in the store scared her senseless, the roar of the multitude of girls below her almost made her deaf. After a few minutes of this the announcer came back to the front of the platform.

"And now we present to you the girl that always seems to accompany Sailor Uranus. Dressed in a green skirt with a blue bow in the back, the usual white bodice, a blue bow in her chest with a deep green stone in its middle, green strips on the shoulders, and carrying a general green motif, we present to you, Sailor Neptune!" Ranma was ready this time, as both Neptune and Uranus made poses on the platform.

* The crowd was in serious need of some relaxing drugs of sorts *, she thought, as she felt the vibrations of their voices ring around the ceiling of the store. Making a decision, she aimed her body to the exit and quickly made her escape, after all there was nothing more to learn from here.

Now that she knew that those that she saw in her dreams were some sort of heroes around this place, she wondered, where had she seen them before, else how could she explain her dreams?

With a sigh she wandered around looking for a spot under the sun where she could take a nap, and also somewhere where she could change back into a boy.


End file.
